A Needed Friend
by Stalker-San-Alchemist
Summary: The team gets injured, and they're teaming against eachother. Goku finally loses it and leaves the group. What will they do without their monkey?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note****: **_**Okay, since I is obsessed with Saiyuki at the moment…I decided to write another fanfiction with them. But this one was inspired by a song…but it's not a songfic…just…inspired. Anyway, the song is "Crash and Burn" By Savage Garden. My fwiend showed it to me and so yeah. Enjoy!**_

Goku sighed. He hated being injured. Especially when everyone else got to do the fighting, and Sanzo could be in danger. What if he'd get attacked and no one could help him? What if anyone else got hurt? He wouldn't be able to help, all because of his broken leg. He had to pick the perfect time to get injured, especially this fight seemed important. All Goku was allowed to do was use his staff against anyone who tried to attack him and then someone else would come and help him.

Sanzo was pinned against a tree, defending against a demon with a sword with his fan. Goku observed this and mentally snapped. _"I can't just let Sanzo get injured…I have to help, no matter what he says!"_ Goku got up and attacked the demon threatening Sanzo. Goku had it pinned to the ground. The only demon left was the one Goku was fighting, so Hakkai, Sanzo and Gojyo were watching Goku and the demon. The demon chomped on Goku's right hand, causing Goku to let go. The demon kicked him in the gut and pinned him to the ground. Sanzo gripped his gun, Gojyo gripped his staff, and Hakkai prepared an energy ball. "I got this!" Goku said as he struggled to get free. The demon grinned and shattered what was left of his left, broken leg. Goku screamed in pain, and blood spat from his mouth. Gojyo and Hakkai immediately attacked the demon, weakening it. Sanzo finished it off with a bullet from his banishing gun.

Then, the silence began.

Sanzo walked over to Goku and stared down at him for a while. Goku just lay there, staring at the ground. Sanzo whacked him across the head with his fan. "Ow! That hurt, ya know!" Goku said in response, rubbing his head. Sanzo began to walk away. "Sometimes I wish I left you in that mountain!" Sanzo shouted, and then disappeared into the forest. Goku's eyes widened in surprise. Gojyo and Hakkai just stood there, stunned. Hakkai then walked over to Goku and knelt down beside him. "Let's take care of your leg for you." Goku continued staring at the ground, and nodded. Hakkai then healed up Goku's leg. Gojyo went after Sanzo while Hakkai was healing Goku's leg.

Moments later, Goku and Hakkai sensed a demon coming. The stood back to back, keeping eye out for where it would come from. Suddenly, the demon shot out and smashed into Goku, breaking many of his ribs. Goku charged towards the demon, but the demon swiped his sword at Goku. Hakkai threw Goku out of the way, getting sliced by the sword instead. Goku flew into a tree, causing him to pass out.

**A/N 2****: **_**Gah, me gonna make another chapter to this…but for now this is all I got. And note, the demon is like a giant lizard/lion thingy….yeah I have no life XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note****: **_**Sorry that this took so long, I just had a few days of no inspiration, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't come up with anything. But I think I got some inspiration by watching a lot of Saiyuki for my few blank days. I hope this isn't crap, let me know how it turned out!**_

Goku awoke from his unconsciousness. He tried to sit up, but it hurt too much. "Gah…what happened?...And what…the…HELL!?" Goku said, as his eyes focused on the blood-soaked scene before him. He was all alone, and the blood smelt familiar. "I know that scent…but it can't….HAKKAI! What the hell happened to him!?" Goku thought aloud. Goku looked down at his stomach. "And what the hell happened to me!?" He added, as he saw this clothes were stained with his blood and Hakkai's. Goku looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. He sighed, unsuccessful. Goku then slowly rose to his feet and began limping his way into the forest.

…

Gojyo was following Sanzo, even after a long shouting session, he promised Hakkai that he'd look after Sanzo. Sanzo sighed irritated. "I'm not gonna stop following ya, no matter how many times you sigh." Gojyo said sarcastically. Sanzo stopped and turned to Gojyo. "You know it's really tempting to kill you right here and now!!" "Then why don't ya go ahead and try." Gojyo began, then looked at the sky, then back at Sanzo. "Ya know, it's not even close to raining and you're a real pain in the ass." "Like you should be talking, cockroach." Gojyo shrugged with a smirk on his face. Seconds later, they heard a scream. They looked in the direction it came from. "What the hell!?" Gojyo immediately responded. "That was…Hakkai…??" Sanzo deciphered. Gojyo sighed. "Well, back to work." He said, then him and Sanzo headed to where Hakkai was.

…

Goku twitched when he heard Hakkai's scream. "Hakkai! Hakkai, where are you?!" Goku shouted, leaning from tree to tree trying to walk. Goku tripped over a root of a tree and fell flat on his face. He moaned from the pain of it. Then, he saw feet in front of him. "Man monkey, thought you'd be in worse shape." A familiar voice said. "Get the hell up, Goku." Another one said. Goku looked up and saw it was Gojyo and Sanzo. Goku frowned at them—well, more like at Sanzo; but at Gojyo for the monkey comment. Goku struggled to get up, and once he finally did, he limped away from them and towards the source of the scream. Gojyo looked at Sanzo with a blank expression. "Looks like you really did it this time." Sanzo hit Gojyo with his fan, "Shut the hell up!", and stomped off. Gojyo rubbed his head, "Damn…"

"Hakkai! Hakkai! Where are ya!?" Goku continued calling. "Here Goku…" A weak reply came. Goku limped a few feet forward and saw a bloody Hakkai propped against a tree. "Hakkai! What happened to you…and to me?!" "Well, long story short, we were caught off guard." Hakkai said with a guilty grin. "So we were attacked…?" Hakkai nodded. Goku sighed, then collapsed. "Goku!" Hakkai said, then realized Goku fainted. Hakkai sighed as Sanzo and Gojyo caught up to them. "Well, no need to ask what happened here…"Gojyo said as he observed the area. "Ya know….the monkey could've just tracked your scent of blood to find ya…" "Yeah, but he has his blood on him, so that wasn't an option, my friend." Sanzo interrupted. "So, you guys were attacked? Then explain why the monkey was found unconscious by a tree.." Gojyo said, ignoring Sanzo. "Ah, that was my doing I'm afraid. He would've been killed if I hadn't moved him." Hakkai answered. "Well, we better take care of you two before things get worse." Sanzo said. "No need for me, I already healed my wounds, I just may have some trouble with Goku's." "How so?" Gojyo asked. "I don't know how to heal bones, but I guess they can heal on their own, Goku'll just have to take it easy for a couple weeks."

…

Hakkai was driving the jeep, and Sanzo and Gojyo were utterly quiet. Goku had been out for a couple days already, and they were starting to worry. "I wonder when the monkey'll decide to get up, aye Sanzo?" Gojyo asked, killing the silence. "Gah…" Sanzo replied, annoyed. Gojyo took the hint and shut his mouth after that. Sanzo looked back at Goku. "Ya know, you can just admit you're worried and that you care about him Sanzo, it's pretty obvious." Hakkai suggested. Sanzo then glared at Hakkai. "Or not…' " Gojyo paused while they argued. "Ah I get it now!" Sanzo and Hakkai stopped and looked at Gojyo—well except for the fact that Hakkai was driving '. "The monkey is like the rain for you, monk. If anything happens to him, then you instantly get depressed." Gojyo said proudly. Sanzo pulled out his fan and smacked Gojyo. "Not true, now shut your trap!" Sanzo shouted. "I knew it…" Gojyo mumbled. Hakkai just laughed nervously.

…

"Huh wha…." Goku said as he opened his eyes two days later. The jeep was parked and they gathered around Goku. "Hey look, he's alive." Gojyo said sarcastically. Goku had a blank expression for a long moment, while his eyes focused. Goku realized he was back with the gang and he jumped up, and his ribs started aching. "I'd take it easy my friend, your ribs'll be broken for a good two weeks." Hakkai noted. Goku looked around. "Where the hell are we?" Goku asked. "Middle of a desert, ya stupid monkey." Gojyo said. Goku paused and then hopped out of the jeep. "Hey, where ya goin?" Gojyo asked. Goku began to walk off, ignoring the others. Hakkai hopped out of the jeep as well, and caught up with Goku. "What's wrong Goku?" "I'd rather just…be on my own." Goku replied, then began to walk faster. Hakkai stopped, allowing Goku to walk farther. The jeep pulled up beside Hakkai, and Gojyo was driving. "What's up with the monkey?" Gojyo asked. "Apparently, he doesn't want to travel with us anymore." Hakkai answered. "Should we go after him? I mean, we need him for this journey…but he won't be any good if he's pissed…" Sanzo grunted. "Let him be, it's not like he'll be gone forever." "But Sanzo…" "Let's just move forward, we can't afford to waste time on an animal that disobeys it's masters." And with that, Hakkai took the wheel and they continued on west.

Goku had stopped and was watching the group drive off. "Ya know…I just might miss them a bit…" He said to himself. Goku shook his head, "No, don't think like that Goku! You're better off without them…and they're better off without you!" Goku continued trudging through the desert, hoping to come about a village soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First and foremost I'd like to apologize. It's been a while since I've written **_**anything**_**. Life and drama has really gotten to me. But thanks to PyruxDeltax, I've gotten the mindset to update! Just note that some of my other stories might not get updates and might possibly get taken down. But this one in specifics I'll update due to requests. ;w; Thank you to all who have been bugging me, and keep it up since that's what keeps me going! Now, onto the story!**

**Note: I have no idea where I was origionally going with this story, so hang in there.**

...

The beam of the sun was getting to him, that was all he could remember for the past week. After he had set off from the gang, he had no idea where to go from here. He hadn't really had anything planned. All he knew was that he had to get away.

_"Stupid Sanzo..stupid Gojyo..Stupid..well, Hakkai never did anything so I can't really curse him..but..damnit. I'm really losing it, aren't I? Ch.." _

Thoughts kept streaming through his mind as he ventured onward. At first they were thoughts of curses for the former gang, but the further he moved..the more he longed for his companions. Goku shook his head, determined to change his mindset. _"No! I don't need them! They just used me anyway, why should I care what happens to them in the first place?"_

His thoughts broke at the sound of his stomach roaring. His steps stopped as a frown covered his face, a hand covering his abdomen. _"I know..just hold in a little longer.."_

A sigh escaped his lips as his arm dropped back to his side and he continued walking. He had to find somewhere to rest, otherwise he wasn't sure how long he'd last..

...

Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai had reluctantly continued their journey west. Well, reluctantly for the former two. Every time questioned, Sanzo insisted that "he didn't give two shits if the monkey was with them or not." Gojyo and Hakkai just laughed it off, seeing that their priest was obviously put off that Goku had not continued with them. But Hakkai reassured them that they'd find Goku sooner or later.

They were currently located in a small village on the edge of the village, in which Sanzo had decided they would rest for a night. Gojyo and Hakkai had ventured to the bar, leaving Sanzo in the room.

Hakkai was sipping on a drink he had ordered, while Gojyo was flirting with several women. Hakkai chuckled to himself, peering over to Hakuryuu. "Things really haven't changed much, have they?" Hakuryuu happily chirped in response, curling up on the chair he was currently inhabbiting. Hakkai finished off his drink with a content smile on his features.

...

He was sitting in the windowsil, a cigarette lit as he stared at the sunset with a harsh glare. As of late, every little thing seemed to set him off. Being pissed off, that was a normal thing. But not normally to this extreme. He scoffed before he took another puff of his cigarette, watching it burn down inch by inch.

_"Your hair..it reminds me of the sun!"_

Sanzo's eyes widened in light shock at the rememberance, then immediately narrowed. "Damn that monkey..useless piece of shit.." He grumbled as he put out his cigarette and lit another one in haste.

...

There he lay in the sand, stomach grumbling, and exhausted. He had been walking for several days without food or water and he was reaching his limit. Staring at yet another sunset, a whine escaped his lips as he curled up, content with resting in place for the moment.

That's when he heard cheering in the distance. He immediately shot up in in spot and looked around, spotting a village on the horizon. A grin enveloped his face as he realized there has a haven so close. And so he ran, full of glee at the sight of civilization.

His lungs felt like they were on fire, his throat raw from lack of water and his legs felt like they would break any second. Upon arrival, he collapased, his eyes clenched shut in preperation of meeting the ground. He was surprised when that didn't happen, but instead met with a pair of strong arms. After a moment, his eyes opened to a familiar face. "Long time, no see..stupid monkey."

"Gojyo! What the hell-" And that's where his stomach decided to interrupt him, causing a light blush to cover his face as he glared at the source of the sound, causing the other to laugh. "Sh-shut up, you stupid water sprite!" Goku retorted as he stood on his own, crossing his arms.

"How about we get you some food, huh?" Gojyo offered, a grin planted on his face.

Goku nearly protested until his stomach growled once more.

**a/n: Welp. I dun did it. Although I still don't know where to go from here. If you have any ideas let me know. Sorry it's so short, but it's something :'D**


End file.
